Halo 5: Guardians
Halo 5: Guardians is an upcoming Halo game announced during Microsoft's E3 2013 presentation as the second chapter in the John-117 storyline of the Reclaimer Saga and the sequel to Halo 4. Announcement Xbox One Reveal Halo (Xbox One) was confirmed to be in development for the Xbox One during the Xbox One Reveal event on May 21, 2013. E3 2013 Xbox Wire On May 16, 2014, Bonnie Ross, General Manager of 343 Industries, announced on Xbox Wire that the Halo game will be named Halo 5: Guardians and will be released in Fall 2015.[http://news.xbox.com/2014/05/games-halo-journey-announcement Xbox Wire - The Halo Journey] Bonnie also announced that Halo 5: Guardians will run on a new and more powerful engine. Features *Armor Abilities will not be present in Halo 5: Guardians.[https://twitter.com/PlutonForEver/statuses/477247164653907968 Twitter - Bonnie Ross] The "new Spartan abilities" mentioned in the Halo 5: Guardians multiplayer beta announcement trailer are not Armor Abilities.[https://twitter.com/quinndelhoyo/status/476055619951026177 Twitter - Quinn DelHoyo] Each ability can be used by all. They are: **Thruster Pack: Similar to Thruster Pack from Halo 4, except now there is movement in any direction[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asLGIAQMoik Youtube: Halo 5: Guardians Beta - All 7 Spartan Abilities (Smart Scope, Charge, Etc.)] **Ground Pound: While in air, you can slam down into the ground, potentially killing anyone below **Clamber: If you miss a ledge, you can pull yourself up **Slide: While sprinting, you can slide **Charge: While sprinting, you can slam into an enemy **Sprint: Sprinting like in Halo 4, but after a certain amount of time, you will achieve the perfect velocity to activate the previous two abilities. Sprinting will stop shield recharge. **Smart Scope: A zoom function that applies to all weapons. Each weapon has a different degree of zoom *Jameson Locke will be a playable character in Halo 5: Guardians.[http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/07/24/agent-locke-playable-in-halo-5-guardians IGN - SDCC 2014: Agent Locke Playable in Halo 5: Guardians][http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=133152233&postcount=24 HaloGAF - Halo 5 main protagonist is Agent Locke;playing as the "primary character", says actor View Single Post] Multiplayer Maps *Truth[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/games/halo-5-guardians/xbox-one Halo Waypoint: Halo 5: Guardians, Halo 5: Guardians Beta] *Empire *Breakout *Unnamed Overgrown, Covenant Themed Map[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k96NK5moXyg Youtube: Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Beta: Behind the Scenes] Modes *CrossfireThis mode name has been constantly confused with the map Breakout in fan and official reports. This can be best seen in this video versus the Waypoint official page. As such, the name of the mode is not certainly clear and could change at anytime. The name choices are based off of Halo Waypoint's page stating the map name. (gameplay can be seen here ) *Slayer[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpcJGc7aw6w&list=UUptNOWTizPKjnHYLydzUWbw&index=20 Youtube: Halo 5: Guardians Beta Gameplay - "Empire" (Slayer)] Weapons *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnMKTl9VhJU Youtube: - Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Beta First Look] *BR85HB SR Battle Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun *Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Matériel *Unidentified Rocket Launcher Model *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword **''Prophets' Bane''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jejSuCJcKMw&list=UUptNOWTizPKjnHYLydzUWbw Youtube - Halo 5: Guardians - Prophets Bane" Sword, and "Breakout" Gamemode] *M6C Personal Defense Weapon System[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqaB73qKPfc&list=UUptNOWTizPKjnHYLydzUWbw Youtube: Halo 5: Guardians Beta Gameplay - "Crossfire" (Breakout Gamemode)] *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon[http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:H5MB_Empire5.jpg This screenshot] *M45D Tactical Shotgun[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGVblmaZD6M&list=UUptNOWTizPKjnHYLydzUWbw Youtube: Halo 5: Guardians Beta - Weapons In Halo 5 (Secret Weapon)] Trivia *According to Microsoft Studios' Phil Spencer, "while we originally said 'trilogy,' we've actually expanded this to more of a saga, so we don't want to limit the Reclaimer story within a trilogy."[http://www.gamespot.com/news/microsoft-new-halo-for-xbox-one-is-legitimate-6410554 GameSpot - The new Halo "Reclaimer" trilogy is no longer a trilogy. Now a "saga."] *This will be the first main Halo game to be released on the Xbox One. *The ''Halo 5: Guardians'' multiplayer beta will be accessible through Halo: The Master Chief Collection.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqD2MkOwDcU YouTube - Xbox E3 2014 Media Briefing: Halo] *Exclusive content unlocked in Halo: The Master Chief Collection will carry over to Halo 5: Guardians.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/games/halo-5-guardians Halo Waypoint - Halo 5: Guardians] Gallery E3 2013 Trailer E3reveal 2013 1.png|Unknown bird-like Forerunner Construct. Chiefrobes.png|John-117 holding an AI data crystal chip. E3reveal 2013 3.png|The AI data chip. E3reveal 2013 2.png|John's cracked visor. E3reveal 2013 4.png|Title. Halo_Xbox_One_Logo.png|''Halo'' trailer title. E3 2014 Trailer H5g 4.jpg|The lights come on. H5g 5.jpg H5g 1.jpg H5g 6.jpg H5g 2.jpg E3_2014_H5GMultiplayer_Trailer.jpeg|Red SPARTAN-IVs being "launched" into battle. Concept Art Sparth_Infinity-Class.jpg|An over an unknown city. Halo-5-guardians-concept-art.jpg|An unknown location. H5GMB Concept Map2-1.jpg|"Truth" concept art H5GMB Concept Map1-1.jpg|"Empire" concept art H5GMB Concept Map1-2.jpg|"Empire" concept art Promotional Art H5G_Logo.png|''Halo 5: Guardians'' title. Halo5_Primary-TeaserArt_Vertical_RGB_Final.jpg|Vertical preliminary box art. Halo_5_Cover.jpg|Horizontal preliminary box art. H5G box art angle.png|Angle view of the Halo 5: Guardians game case. H5Teaser_Spartan.png|Agent Locke. Note the ONI symbol on the left breastplate and the green and yellow symbol on the top of his helmet. Gameplay H5GMB Map1-3.jpg H5MB Empire1.jpg H5GMB Map1-6.jpg H5MB Empire6.jpg H5MB Gameplay Empire3.jpg H5MB Empire7.jpg H5MB Gameplay Empire1.jpg H5MB Truth2.jpg H5GMB Map2-5.jpg H5MB Truth5.jpg H5MB Truth9.jpg H5MB Truth3.jpg Video E3 2013 Teaser E3 2014 Multiplayer Beta Announcement Other Halo 5 Guardians Multiplayer Beta First Look Notes Sources zh:光晕5：守护者 Category:Halo 5: Guardians